Recognizing the need for the diverse skills needed in our biomedical enterprise, the College of Veterinary Medicine at Michigan State University, MSU-CVM, has invested in the training of the next generation of veterinarians in research experiences that will make them valuable contributors to basic, clinical and translational research. The yearlong predoctoral research program has been one of these successful efforts. The goal of the current training grant application is to continue to capture the enthusiasm and imagination of students in the middle of their DVM training and prime their appreciation and capacity for basic research before they recommence their clinical training. Allowing them to gain appreciation of basic research will increase their capacity for posing and answering critical questions to improve individual and public health, and increase their ability to pursue careers in research. We are seeking continued support for this program, now in its eight year of funding. Previous trainees have participated in combined DVM-MS or DVM-PhD programs and/or continued onto further clinical training. They have presented original research data in meetings and peer-reviewed publications. We propose to continue this program for highly qualified veterinary scholars and provide them special research training in the context of the Comparative Medicine and Integrative Biology MS Program, which will provide a nurturing and supportive environment. Our active engagement in summer research programs, both in our college and nationally, will enable us to continue to recruit outstanding students into this program. Special efforts will be made to recruit and nurture an inclusive pool of young scientist. The trainees will receive mentoring from faculty who are outstanding scientist dedicated to training the next generation of scientists. Training in the responsible conduct of research and building project management skills will be additional important components of the program. The training program will enhance our ability to meet the needs for biomedical researchers and improve human health. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE (provided by applicant): Proposed is a plan to provide an experiential training in research to veterinary students to induce them to pursue careers in research in multi-disciplinary teams to help solve important problems in human health. Veterinarians are uniquely qualified to advance public health as they have in-depth training and knowledge in food safety and security, recognition and control of diseases transmitted between animals and humans, and animal models of human diseases. The mentored training provided through this program will lay a strong foundation for contributions by the trainees later on in their careers.